Many electronic devices include touch screens for input. Such devices include, for example, a mobile communication device which may be implemented as a cellular telephone (also called a mobile phone). Mobile communication devices represent a wide variety of devices that have been developed for use within various wireless networks. Such communication devices include, for example, cellular telephones, messaging devices, personal digital assistants (PDAs), notebook or laptop or tablet computers incorporating communication modems, mobile data terminals, application specific gaming devices or remote controllers, video gaming devices incorporating wireless modems, and the like.
A touch screen with a display, such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), can include capacitive or resistive circuitry to map touch input. A touch screen has a display layer and a touch-sensitive layer. A touch screen can display or annunciate one or more icons which (when selected by a user through touch input) can invoke, for example, an application or feature of the device. Handheld electronic devices in particular have touch screen size constraints and therefore, often, multiple successive screens are used to capture certain types of input.
There is an opportunity to improve Chinese language input in electronic devices with touch screens. The various aspects, features and advantages of the disclosure will become more fully apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description thereof with the accompanying drawings described below.